Dethcrow - Character Application
Name: Dethcrow Race: Drakon Personality: Dethcrow is level-headed and respectful of all life. He holds no regrets in respect to having to kill, but will not do so unless necessary. Powers (If any): Being born of both the Shadows and Discord, Dethcrow has developed the ability to conjure and manipulate both corresponding elements, though he refrains from using Chaos, as it is rather unpredictable. Born with exceptional power, he is one of the few Drakon who can enter the avatar state of his bloodline of Chaos, but not Darkness. Special Weaponry (If any): A Drakonic blade crafted by the Elders before Dethcrow's birth. It was bound blood-bound to both the Elder of Discord and Elder of Shadows, allowing only one of them or one who shares their heritage to wield it. It can be used as a focus to enhance control of the elements respective to the blood used to bind it, but not grant undisputed control of them. Normal Weaponry (If any): No normal weapons Magical Ability (If any): Exceptional control over Darkness, bordering masterful; Mild control over Chaos, better than other members of the bloodline, save for the Elder, himself. Other: Drakon wings and scales Picture: Backstory: Dethcrow was born 23,490 years ago, the result of two Elders procreating to continue the purity of the Elders into a second generation. Due to being the direct heir to two Elders, he was raised by the Elders themselves. He was taught everything of their history and and the two elemental bloodlines which bore him, Chaos and Darkness. He spent years being tutored by his parents, learning to control and manipulate each respective element: Darkness from his mother, and Chaos from his father. After finally being taught everything they could offer, Dethcrow sought out to learn other forms of combat and to understand other cultures. He spent time, around 2 centuries, with both High Elves and Wood Elves each, taking in only their non-magical lessons while respecting their religions and cultures. He also spent almost a full 300 years with the Dwarves, learning their metalworking and studying their culture. He spent a time attempting to gain access to the Drow capital to study their martial arts, but he met no success. To make up for his inability to live with the Drow, he spent an excess amount of time with various tribes of Primals, practice various fighting techniques and honing some of the skills he had learned from the Wood Elves. Practicing with the feline Primals helped him to enhance his reaction time to dodge or expose his scales defensively. The reptilians offered a wide variety of sparring practice, ranging from tracking ones who could camouflage to using scales offensively to inflict damage upon ones with protective armor of some sort. He also practiced grapples and throws with the simian Primals. Upon leaving the Primals and beginning his journey home, he was haunted by the ghost of a race that was all but extinct, the Nospheratu. Near the center of the continent, the ghost attacked relentlessly, his blows wild and unpredictable until the moment they struck. After hours of battling the age-old foe, Dethcrow emerged victorious at the age of 11,946. It was not until he returned home that he learned the identity of his attacker, however. Since then, Dethcrow has traveled every few years, revisiting those he stayed with and honing his skills. --------------------------------------------- By Posting this Application I agree to the following Terms and Conditions 1) I will follow all rules, regulations, limitations and decisions made by the Forsaken Realm Administrative Staff. 2) I agree to contact an administrator upon completion of my application. 3) I will Not Plagiarize, copyright, or otherwise take/claim/steal any Intellectual Property contained on this website or it's wiki. 4) If my application is denied, I won't argue or complain I will simply create a new application or edit my existing one to the satisfaction of the administrative staff. 5) I also Agree to follow all rules and regulations of Forsaken Realms Wiki.